Misfortune
by HelloKittyLover12343
Summary: Naruto is only six years old and has already been abused so many times. Will this be the last time he can handle it?


**NARUTO'S POV:**

I started to run as soon as I heard the front door of my apartment open, I jumped out the window and ran off. But I was too slow. Kakashi beat me; he grabbed a fistful of my hair and threw me down to the ground. He was just like them, always abusing me. Why? Why does everyone in Konaha hate me? I wish they would stop! Anger and fear coursed through me and I stood up glaring at Kakashi. I didn't know what I looked like but it made Kakashi start laughing. I saw three other figures join his under the moonlight. I trembled; scared of the punishment of being alive that was coming up soon. Under the moonlight I saw Iruka's hate twisted face as well as Sasuke and Sakuras. The people I kept close to me were all here to assassinate me. I turned around and ran off towards the Hokage tower where hopefully Old Man Hokage would still be. I saw the office light on and I rushed in, ignoring the yells of others behind me. I reached the room and knocked swiftly. I heard the reply to come in and listened. When I ran in Old Man Hokage smiled at me sincerely and then stood. "Oh, Naruto, what a pleasant surprise. Shouldn't you be sleeping though?" He asked. I ran into him and started to cry. He reached down and pulled me into an embrace. "What's wrong, child?" he asked.

I simply replied with a shake of my head and was about to tell him when there was a knock that sounded at the door. I began to tremble when the Old Man let them in and then smiled. "Oh Kakashi, Iruka, as well as Sakura and Sasuke, what are you doing here?" I looked back at them only to be pinned against the wall with a Kunai. I cried out in pain as several struck and entered me. Painfully I sobbed for the Hokages help, only to find that he was the one that had pinned me. What? He was in on this? I heard a deep rumbling voice in the back of my head telling me to run and hide. But I couldn't. These were the people I cared for the most.

I struggled against the kunai that were sticking out of random places in my body. I used my good hand and pulled them all out. Flinching when I fell to the floor I scrambled to my feet and stood there. After comprehending what was going on I ran for the window and climbed out. I ran off towards the woods, panting from the injuries. This hurts. Why do they hate me so much? So much that they would kill someone. I reached my favorite tree and sat under its swaying tree branches under the windy moonlit night.

I didn't hear them coming towards me, all I could hear was the echoes of my tears and how alone I was in life. Kakashi reached me first. He picked me up and then threw back to the ground and kicked me in the stomach as hard as he could. I cried out as I heard a sickening crack that was followed with a sharp pain. That's when Iruka-sensei arrived and instantly smashed his foot on to my face and pushed my face into the mud that hadn't quite dried from last night's rain. After twenty seconds I couldn't breath and was forced to inhale the mud that I was soon choking on. I couldn't even see anything, because the mud had gotten into my eyes, the tears kept on flowing and made the mud come in quicker. I couldn't breathe due to my air tube being clogged by slick mud. Their words filled my blurred mind, "Useless, Ugly, Monster, Beast, Disgusting, and Piece of shit."

Even though I was rendered useless at this point I could feel someone stabbing me repeatedly. I could also feel my ribs cracking with each kick I kept on receiving. At last I choked out my final words, "I forgive you." And with that I cried one last tear and left.

"Die you son of a bitch." Was the last thing he heard come from his most loved and cherished Sensei, Iruka.

I kept on crying as I watched them continue to do this long after I was dead. When the Hokage arrived they stopped. My blood soaking their clothes and skin. They had worked so hard, hard enough that they had sweat dripping down their skin. Even Sakura who always did nothing was sweating from continuously stabbing me with a kunai. The Hokage walked over to my dead body and whispered, "Go to Hell, you piece of shit.", and with that kicked my dead corpse off into a tree.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start and started to break down with an ice cold fear. I looked at the alarm clock and saw it was only 2:41 and layed my head back on the pillow and gasped for much needed air to calm me down. "Damn," I whispered before closing my eyes only to snap them open, the dream burned into my closed lids. "The same dream from before."<p>

I looked over at my bedstand and saw the picture of Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and me and smiled. "One day I'll get you back, one day."


End file.
